<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>End of the line by Khimaira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339041">End of the line</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khimaira/pseuds/Khimaira'>Khimaira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:10:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khimaira/pseuds/Khimaira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There are things you won’t tell me about how this will play out, but you don’t need to. I know this is goodbye.</i>
</p>
<p>Their last time before Neil inverts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>End of the line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For as long as I have known you, I have known that I will lose you.</p>
<p>You say that I’m the lucky one, since I will get to see you again (a shadow of you, at least, whatever pieces existed before our destinies intertwined), but I’m not so sure.  Maybe a clean break is easier.</p>
<p>You know me so well by now. Know just how to hold me down with a hand on the back of my neck while you fuck me into the mattress, how to get me off with just a few well-placed strokes and a spit-slick finger in my ass when I need you too badly in the middle of a mission, how to hold me tight so I feel safe enough to sleep even when the nightmares get bad.</p>
<p>It’s been a long time since I was alone. The gravity of what lies ahead of me is only now starting to sink in. There are things you won’t tell me about how this will play out, but you don’t need to. I know this is goodbye.</p>
<p>Even when you give it to me as hard as I need, push my body to its limits just the way I beg you to, you’re somehow still so gentle with me. You are my tether, my safety net, the air in my lungs. You assure me that my mission will be successful, but I truly cannot fathom how I will manage it without you. We are entangled on a level that should make distance irrelevant, but the thought of losing you kills me just the same.</p>
<p>I dig my fingernails into your back, desperate to leave something behind that you will feel. You bury your face in my neck, breathe me in as my legs wrap impossibly tighter around your waist. You’re fucking me mercilessly, splitting me open with barely enough prep, and I relish the sharp pleasure-pain of our joining. Your aim is true, in this as much as with a gun in your hands. Each stroke of your cock over my prostate feeds the fire in my belly, and the sparks spread throughout my body, every nerve ablaze.</p>
<p>It’s perfect, you’re perfect, and you lick the tears from the corners of my eyes before they have a chance to fall.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I guess things are escalating the more I write in this fandom, both with the angst and my writing style XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>